Goldsinger
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Des chanteuses, James en a eu des centaines. Mais celle-ci avec sa haute taille et sa voix grave, provoque en lui des émotions contradictoires. Quand il parvient à l'aborder, il comprend pourquoi. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être intéressé...


**Titre **: Goldsinger

**Fandom **: James Bond

**Rating **: R

**Genres **: romance

**Couple **: James Bond/Une chanteuse transgenre

**Nombre de mots** : 919

**Commentaires **: Il s'agit d'une réponse à un prompt anonyme sur un kink meme "James Bond - James Bond/Une James Bond Girl transgenre - Gender themes**".**

Pardonnez-moi pour le titre. C'est toujours le plus difficile...

* * *

De loin, il l'aperçut du fond de la salle, petite silhouette d'or brillant sous les projecteurs. Il sirotait son verre, tendant l'oreille à la conversation de la table d'à côté. Il s'y formulait des tractations financières pour le moins louches, et il est là pour ça.

Soudain la musique retentit et tout le monde se tût. Le début, en quelques notes qui s'étiraient, avait ce charme désuet des ballades d'autrefois. Il ne se laissa pas emporté facilement les mélodies, pour lui, se ressemblaient toutes.

Il était néanmoins curieux d'entendre la chanteuse. Il avait beau en avoir vu des milliers – couché avec certaines – il aimait toujours écouter de nouvelles chansons parlant d'amour et de trahison. Disons que c'était là son péché mignon – ça et l'alcool.

Cependant, il aurait aimé être plus près de la scène pour additionner le plaisir des yeux à celui de l'écouter chanter.

Elle ouvrit la bouche. Et quelque chose sursauta en lui, dans son ventre.

Sa voix rauque et sensuelle ressemblait davantage à celle du _rythm & blues_. Le décalage avec la langueur des instruments le frustra il prit une nouvelle gorgée.

A force de fixer la silhouette, il la voyait plus distinctement. Grande et mince, sans doute aussi grande que lui avec ses talons. De longs cheveux ondulés, lâchés sur ses épaules nues sans soucis de coiffage. Pas de laque scintillante, pas de boucles artificielles, ni cet éclat reconnaissable des teintures de coiffeur.

Sa robe moulante était ce qui attirait davantage le regard. Le tissu fluide la collait comme une seconde peau, s'agitant à chacun de ses mouvements de hanches, dévoilant par sa fente la jambe droite, jusqu'à la cuisse.

Il sourit furtivement en imaginant sa main sur cette cuisse offerte au regard, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair moite pour l'écarter et tirer de son corps frémissant un gémissement de plaisir inassouvi.

L'amusement prit le pas sur la surprise et il décida qu'il aimait cette voix inattendue aux accents du Sud, avec ses roulements de r et ses montées dans les graves.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, il y eut un silence, durant lequel chacun se demandait s'il allait applaudir ou non. Quelqu'un dans la foule se leva, et bientôt se fût un tonnerre d'applaudissements tapageurs qui secouèrent la salle toute entière.

Les hommes de la table d'à côté convinrent d'un nouveau rendez-vous, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

James en prit bonne note. Il se leva pour applaudir à son tour.

.

Il était au bar lorsqu'il la vit passer. Majestueuse silhouette enrobée d'or. Il déposa un pourboire et la suivit.

Il était assuré. Son charme lui avait rarement fait défaut. Il décida de l'aborder là où elle serait le plus vulnérable, sachant qu'il la trouverait défensive – et il aimait cela, car il pouvait ensuite paraître plus rassurant, bien qu'il n'ait aucune raison de l'être, en jouant sur l'ambiguïté de la situation. Mais elle ne pourrait soupçonner qui il était que s'il lui en laissait l'occasion, et pour l'heure, ce n'était pas son intention. Il serait un galant homme voulant la féliciter en personne pour sa prestation. Et si les choses allaient plus loin, parce qu'elle le trouvait charmant...eh bien, il n'allait pas la décevoir.

- Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle.

Elle était seule dans le couloir silencieux. Elle tourna la tête.

La même chose se produisit. James sentit son ventre se crisper, ses entrailles se resserrer en un nœud inexplicable.

Impossible de se tromper. De loin, on pouvait bien sûr faire erreur, et il avait été le premier à se laisser duper. Mais de près, il était clair qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme.

- Oh, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Ce n'était pas seulement perturbant. James avait des idées très arrêtées sur ce qu'était un homme, ce qu'était une femme, et ce qu'il préférait entre les deux. Pourtant il ne pouvait ignorer l'intense chaleur qui s'installait entre ses jambes alors que son petit fantasme de tout à l'heure prenait un tout autre visage.

La chanteuse lui sourit. Sa mâchoire anguleuse légèrement ombrée par une barbe toute fraîche du jour, contrastait avec son regard pétillant aux longs cils et ses lèvres tendres. James ne savait pas quoi en penser et il resta un instant avec une indécision insupportable.

- C'est la première fois que vous rencontrez une drag-queen ?, demanda poliment la chanteuse.

L'espion fit de son mieux pour ne pas se vexer en percevant la moquerie derrière ses paroles.

- La première fois que j'en rencontre une aussi séduisante, tout du moins, répondit-il avec un calme apparent. Je souhaitais vous complimenter pour votre performance. C'était époustouflant, sans arrières-pensées.

- Sans arrières-pensées, dites-vous ?, susurra la voix grave aux accents légèrement ironiques.

La chanteuse le détailla finement avec un petit air de ne pas y toucher.

- Dommage.

L'anglais se rapprocha, percevant une ouverture. La chanteuse le laissa pénétrer dans son espace personnel sans se démonter son assurance percuta celle de James en faisant quelques étincelles.

- Je n'avais pas envie de dormir seule ce soir, déclara l'artiste avec ce sourire en coin déplacé.

D'habitude, il était celui qui entreprenait pas celui qui se laissait conduire.

- Qui parle de dormir ?, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Il sentit ses mains se poser sur ses hanches – la pensée le traversa qu'il ne voulait pas être « la femme » mais bientôt toutes ses pensées s'évanouirent dans un tourbillon, tandis que les lèvres charnues sans maquillage s'emparaient fougueusement des siennes.


End file.
